A Moonless Sky Still Shines
by MT's Souless6
Summary: It's two weeks since the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared one week since Aizen's escaped and about half hour since Ururu brought home a stranger home so why is Kisuke so happy? (not every good at summaries am I …anyway on with the story…I hope)


This is my first fanfic I've been thinking about it for weeks and I'm new to this so bare with me also this is a ichiruki met have some ichiori and hitsumatsu this takes place after the defeat of Xcution

**Summary: It's two weeks since the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared one week since Aizen's escaped and about half hour since Ururu brought home a stranger home so why is Kisuke so happy? (**not every good at summaries am I …anyway on with the story…I hope)

**Chapter 1:Missing Moon**

_Sir!_

_**Uuhh**_!

_Sir!_

**Who is that?**

_Sir! Wake up_

**Wake up? Am I sleeping doesn't feel like it**

_Please wake up sir_

**I'm not sleeping, but why can't I open my eyes **

_Hmm what did to if a person is alive but won't wake up, I know he alive because his heart is beating and he doesn't look hurt_

**I feel hurt and who's this Urahara anyway, forget that got to move or at less open my eyes**

_That's is she exclaimed foot steps could be heard moving away from ## %% (not telling his name yet guess) _

**Did she leave? Just great come on you stupid body move! (Sigh) I give up **

"**That's a first"**

**What the!? Who said that?**

"**Figures you'd be like this I would have thought you'd grow up over years" the voice said mockingly**

**Who are you?**

**A question for a another time for now enjoy your surprise the voice said fading**

**Surprise? What are you talking abo-AAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S COLD**

**He screamed as a bucket of iced cold water was dumped on him**

_He still won't wake up_

**I'm NOT ASLEEP YOU PSYCO BITCH, DAMN IT'S COLD**

_Well I guess plan number 1 didn't work guess it's plan number two then_

**WHAT!?**

_But I don't have my bat_

**Thank kami **

_Guess it's three then as she walks off_

"**Oh man! First she dumped a bucket of water me then she was ganna beat me with a bat I don't even wanna now what next" he screamed to himself the heard footsteps coming towards him "uh on she back gotta move gotta move" his finger moved "YES" the footsteps stop in front of him "NNNOOOOO"**

"_Sorry about this sir" as she raise her hands in the air before releasing the object_

**That's going to hurt**

**WHA-DDDDDDAAAAAAMMMM**

(In Town)

People both adult and children looked up to the sky as they heard a loud ringing and someone shouting damn, Two figures looks up also "someone most of hit their head on the church bell again" said the shorter figure as he tips his glasses on his nose before walking off the larger figure looks up for a few more seconds narrowing his hair covered eyes before replying "must have been hard" catching up to his companion

(Back to present location)

MMMIIIITTT he leaps up off the ground throwing off what looks like a very large rock "your awake"

He stops screaming (wuss) to look at the bowing girl "sorry about that my is Ururu Urahara please come with me"

…

…

HUH?

(Urahara's Shoten)

"And here am" he said looking at Kisuke, said man eyed the stranger from head to toe before bursting in a big grin shouting "to the lad!" before hearing a loud and extremely pissed off female voice shouting "KISUKE IF YOU DEAR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS"

The stranger looks at the cowering man in the corner and said "who the hell was that", Kisuke and stops his cowering walking back to the table replying "oh that was my good friend Yuroichi anyway I'd like to run some test on you (KISUKE) but she has me on lock down so I'll just have to do with the basics first question old are you"

"Seventeen"

"Height?"

"Six foot two"

"Blood type?"

"How is that important?"

"Just answer"

"A positive"

"Shoe size?"

"Nine and a half"

"Name?"

"Hmm? He looks up at the ceiling thinking "you know am not really sure I thinks its Ic-(**Mugetsu Shirotensa)**

"What was that?" asked Kisuke looking at him with great interest

"Nothing anyway my name Mugetsu Shirotensa"

"Moonless sky White heavenly chain nice name" said a female voice, Mugetsu looked at her observantly she was wearing a green and white tank top, black sport shorts and had a collar around her neck with the words 'property of Kisuke Urahara touch and you'll die a slow and painful death' making him cringe at the thought. "Thanks you must be Yuroichi" he said giving her a small smile' Yuroichi smiled observing him too replying "yep that's me you must be the guy Ururu was telling me about I must say you quite a looker" she said moving closer to him a small faint blush on his face "maybe we could go on a date some time, don't pay attention to the collar I'm no body's properly" move even closer to getting in his face making him look away trying to hide his extremely red face "maybe we could-" she was cut off by a loud 'All Done' she look over to Kisuke who was waving a pair of papers in the air "what's that ?"

Kisuke looks at her with a big grin on his face "these my dear are Mr. Mugetsu's school forms also he'll be living with us from now on and could you move I don't think he can hold his breath much longer" she looks at Mugetsu seeing his face had turn from red to blue "sorry about that" she said as she went to the other side of the table making him breath a breathe of relief, "anyway I'm having Tessei look after his birth certificate and driver's license in the mean time I'll be training him"

Yuroichi looks at him suspiciously "do you thing that's a good idea" looking at the spaced out boy, Kisuke just I know its far fetched but I thinks we can trust him" Kisuke looks at him "I feel like I know him some how, one more thing here" he throwing a key to her "found this, this morning she caught it "and were did you find it" she asked use it to take off the collar creaking her neck with a loud crack, Kisuke grinned hiding his face behind his fan "in my hat" he replied only to be punch in the face and sent in um, through the wall "YOU BASTARD YOU JUST WANTED TO BE IN CONTROL THE WHOLE TIME DIDN'T YOU" she screamed walking up to the panicking Kisuke but stop by a loud 'what the hell' and high spiritual pressure

(Mugetsu's point of view)

I was listening to kisuke when suddenly I was standing on a large plateau looking over a vast land of forestry with a river cutting through it, I looked were the river flowed to my surprise it went into a small but disturbing black void beside it was a desert with it river flowing in it "were am I ?" I asked my

"**You are in our inner world"** a voice replied

I turn around and found a boy about my age sitting on a branch of one the six trees on the plateau, he jumps off landing on the ground with little effort then walks up to me "who are you ?" I asked he looks as me with a grin "**I am kami"** I gave him a blank look that says 'yeah right' "really who are you" I asked again, he gave me a serious look then said **"I am your zanpukto" **I could tell he was telling the truth "what's a zanpukto" I asked he sighs then said "**a zanpukto is a weapon giving to a shinigami or soul reaper as their call, we are use to help purify soul, help stranded souls pass on to the soul society and to battle hollows and sometimes even other soul reapers, we are born with our soul reapers and die with our soul reapers because we are one"** then look at me "**you do not seem surprised at this why?"**

I scratched the back of my head "well to tell the truth this doesn't new to me is that weird" he looks at me "**yes and no**" I sweat dropped "can't you give me a straight answer "**perhaps another time for now give me your hand**" he said then extends his hand I took and gripped it tight as I felt power flowing in me "**Now go Mugetsu**"

I woke up only to see Kisuke to get punch through a wall by Yuroichi, made a mental note NOT to piss her off when I got up I felt great everything fells light like I could fly then I say Yuroichi and Kisuke looking at me 'with wasn't he just punch THROUGT a wall how the hell could be standing' "what?" I asked, Kisuke only looked at me and said to follow him as he disappeared down the staircase I looked out the window it was dark "the moon is missing from the sky" I said then follow him not before I Yuroichi whisper a name

I soon caught up to Kisuke with Yuroichi following close behind we stop in front of a door, Kisuke turn to me with a huge grin that gave me the creeps "welcome to the team Mugetsu -san" as he open the door my eyes widened, there was a desert or plain and a Sky how the Hell that in here! "Surprised aren't you" Kisuke asked I could only nodded as I walked inside "how is this even possible" I asked, Kisuke grinned "because I'm a genius" he replied then got punch in the face by Yuroichi "stop showing" I looked at them "your married aren't you", Kisuke nodded then got punch again "you wish" then she gave me a look that made me want to piss my pants "say that again and your next got it" I nodded my head furiously and reply 'yes ma'am' she smiled at me "okay eat this" she toss a pill to me

(Normal point of view)

Mugetsu looked at the pill "what 's this" he asked,

"that a soul candy or konpachu as some call it, it allows you to exit body so you can be a soul reaper" Yuroichi explained "now swallow it" he does what he's told and swallowed it

"Now wha-" he felt a sudden push next thing he knew he's standing in front of his body that was is a solute position "hello I'm Don your mod soul" .

"What the hell?!" Mugetsu yelled pointed at well himself "how am I there want am hear and I don't sound like that!" he turn to Yuroichi "well say something"

"Interesting" Yuroichi observe him closely "okay Kisuke your turn" she toss one to him then swallowed one herself but on like him they were covered if light Kisuke's red, Yuroichi's white, the light die down both were standing in their normal cloths (too lazy to describe and yes kisuke was wearing something else)

"okay" Kisuke said drawing his Benihime "time works differently in here so you'll be able to a week wroth of training down here in a two hours up there, now get ready" Kisuke charged at him

"Dad whose that?" a brown hair girl asked

Beats me

That's the end off this chapter I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger me being new and all anyway please review, about ten will do I promise to get better

P.S: next chapter is in one week and its all about ICHIGO KUROSAKI

P.P.S no Mugetsu in not Ichigo who he's going to be is a huge surprise vote if you want


End file.
